Second Chance
by twilightfan162009
Summary: What if Bella never existed, but somebody else did. Robyn was a regular girl, when a accident, caused her to become part of the Cullen family. Will she find happiness, or not? Will this be her "Second Chance"? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking into the woods, with wonder at the beautiful, but wet place I was standing in. I stopped in my tracks, when I heard a rumble coming ahead of me. Then, it happened, before I could register to move, a herd of deer stampeded towards me. I thought I would surely die, but oddly, I didn't. The pain was unbelievably horrible, radiating through my whole body, and I wished my death would come fast.

Out of no where, a group of people came. But, they weren't the normal people, they were like gods and goddesses. They stood over top me, in a semi-circle, talking about my situation.

"What are you going to do, Carlisle?" asked a huge, muscular boy around my age.

"I don't know, but if we don't do something, she will die." said a handsome, young male blonde.

"You're not considering, _that_ option, are you?" asked a beautiful, blonde girl.

"Rosalie, it might be the choice that is best." answered Carlisle.

A small pixie-like girl came to me, checking how I was doing. The others called her, Alice.

"Alice, be careful, she is bleeding terribly!" spoke a motherly figure, named Esme.

The whole time they spoke, two of the boys stood back. One looked quite distraught, trying to hold back something. The other, named Edward, looked at me with a passion of rage. It made me uncomfortable, but I was in too much pain to think of it anymore. All of a sudden, the pain got worse, and I screamed in horrific pain.

"She won't make it much longer." said Esme.

Then, Carlisle came to me, and bent down low to my level. In a flash of an instant, he bit into my neck. I didn't know what the hell was happening, but then the pain became even worse. It seared through me like I was on fire.

Even through the pain, I felt somebody pick me up. I squinted my eyes open, to see it was Carlisle. But, when I looked off from him, all around me and him was a blur. I just closed my eyes, and buried my head into Carlisle's chest. Then, in a mil-o-second, he stopped, and put me down on their sofa.

"We'll just have to wait now." spoke Carlisle.

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

The pain eased through the days. But still felt like fire inside of my body. Somebody was always there by the sofa, trying to soothe me. But, no matter how much they soothed me, I still was in immense pain. Then the pain stopped, and went to my heart. I yelped in pain.

"It's moved to her heart" said Carlisle.

Esme came to me, and tried to comfort me.

"It's okay dear, it will all be over soon." spoke Esme.

Hours later the pain in my heart stopped, and so did my heart. But, oddly enough, I was still conscious. I knew I should be dead, but I wasn't.

Then, I heard soft conversations. But, they were very distinct, and I could hear every word spoken.

"Why did we do this, she didn't have to be like us?" said Edward.

"Edward, I couldn't just let her die, especially if she had a choice." Carlisle said.

I didn't really want to hear more, so I tuned them out. I even pretended to still be out. I stayed completely still, which weirdly was quite easy for me. My plan was working until…

"She's done changing, she is just lying there pretending." said Edward.

How did he know that? It made me mad, and I just wanted to slap him. Then, Esme came over to me, and tried to get me up.

"Come on sweetie, you don't have to be scared. Come on, get up." urged Esme.

As she continued on, I finally decided to get it over with. So, I opened my eyes, and slowly sat up.

"Hi dear, my name is Esme, and this is my family. What's your name?" she said while showing me her family.

When I looked at them, I knew they were not human. Yet, I was wondering if I was like them, too.

"My name is Robyn." I said.

"Hi Robyn, I'm Alice." Alice said.

"Robyn, where's your family?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't have a family, I have lived in an orphanage my whole life. Until recently, when I ran away. I hated that place more than anything, and I just had to get out." I told them.

"Well, if you like, you can stay here with us." offered Carlisle.

"YES, you must stay with us, we could go shopping all the time, and do fun things like that!" spoke Alice.

"But, I don't want to put anybody out." I said.

"You could never do such a thing, and we want you to stay here." said Esme.

I looked at all of them, and they all looked welcoming. Well, except for Edward, the blonde, Rosalie, and the awkward one, Jasper. Then, I decided if most of them wanted me, I could give it a try.

"I guess, I'll give it a shot" I told them.

"YAH!!" screamed Alice.

"Good, welcome to the family" said Carlisle and Esme together.

I figured out on my own, that Carlisle was the head, with Esme as his wife, the second-in-command. Rosalie and Emmett were together, and so was Alice and Jasper. The only one not paired was Edward. Maybe that was why he looked so mad.

I walked over to a mirror, and what I saw was a changed me. At first, I didn't even know it was me, but I eventually recognized myself.

"What the hell, what am I?!" I said.

I was panting like crazy, trying to figure what happened to me. Maybe they gave me plastic surgery!

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"Robyn, calm down, if you just calm down, then we'll explain what has happened." Carlisle told me.

So, I just breathed very slowly, and calmed myself down.

"Okay, explain." I told them.

"Well, when you were trampled by the herd of deer, you were close to death, but I saved you." Carlisle explained.

"You see dear, we're vampires, or the "cold ones", and we turned you into one of us." Esme continued.

"WHAT!!!" I shouted.

"Don't be frightened Robyn, you'll live forever, and hopefully be happy all your years." Carlisle told me.

"Live for forever, well, I never wanted to die, so maybe this will be cool." I said.

After, some chatting about the _unusual_ situation, everybody, except Rosalie, Emmett, and me, went up stairs. I looked at the clock, and it was passed seven o'clock at night. So, even though I wasn't hungry, I thought I should eat something.

"Do you have anything in the fridge, I think I should eat something?" I asked Rosalie and Emmett.

Just then, Rosalie got a wicked idea in her little blonde head.

"Oh, sorry, we don't have anything here, but I'll go get you something." Rosalie told me.

"Thanks!" I said.

Emmett was about to say something, when Rosalie winked at him, basically telling him to stay quiet. That wink made him smile, so he kept his mouth shut, for the benefaction of his love.

TEN MINUTES LATER 

Rosalie came back and handed the Wendy's burger bag to Robyn. Robyn looked at, and thought this was going to be the best meal ever!

She was about to take a bite, when Edward heard Rosalie's sinister plans. He ran down the staircase, and everybody else followed him. When the others saw, they tried to stop me, but at that exact moment I bit into the burger.

"EW!!" I hollered.

The burger was horrible; the most disgusting thing I had ever put in my mouth, well except spinach, of course!

"Robyn, where did you get that burger?" asked Carlisle.

"She got it from Rosalie." said Edward, who was blazing with fury.

"Rosalie, you know all human food is vile to us!" Carlisle said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." scolded Esme.

I just sat there, trying to get all the disgusting burger out of my mouth. Then, I got very, very angry.

"You bitch, you knew, and you just let me eat it!!" I hollered.

I took the burger, and shoved it into Rosalie's perfect face. She screamed and ran up into her room, while everybody else laughed.

I ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. I hated Rosalie, and I hated this life as much as my last life. So, I filled the bathtub all the way up, and got in. I plunged my head under the water, trying to end my life.

Just then, Alice had a vision.

"Uh,… Carlisle, Robyn is in the bathroom, trying to drown herself!" Alice voiced.

"WHAT!!" Edward screamed.

"Well, she is in the tub, plunged under water." Alice said.

"Great, we've got a suicide risk on our hands!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Rosalie, you have said enough for today." Carlisle said sternly.

"Well, we can't just let her stay in there." Esme said concerned.

"It's not like she will die, she's a vampire for Pete's sake." Rosalie said.

"ROSALIE!!" Carlisle said.

At this tone, Rosalie finally shut up, and planned to stay quiet.

All of the household flew up the stairs, to the locked bathroom. Edward turned the doorknob, but not a budge moved.

"Robyn, open the door, Rosalie was just being a prick, ignore her, that's what I do." Edward said.

"No, I just want to die!" I told him.

Then, Edward kicked his foot against the door, shattering it into pieces. Carlisle entered first, scooping me out of the tub. He carried me to the sofa once again, and placed me there. The others hovered over me, like I was a naughty kid, just caught doing something bad.

"Wow, that was exciting, will you do it again, Robyn!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

At this, I stood up, and walked over to him. I looked at his grinning face, and knew what to do. Just then, I spit a mouthful of bath water into his smiling face.

"Shit!!" Emmett groaned.

"Who's laughing now?!" I asked Emmett.

"THAT WAS GREAT!!!" Alice screamed, while laughing her head off.

Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs, and didn't come out the rest of the night. Then, Esme came over to me.

"Robyn, since you are part of this family, you need to show your family respect. That includes yourself. Once, before I turned into a vampire, I tried to commit suicide. But, Carlisle saved me, and I'm happy now. You might think life will never be good, but it will, you just have to be patient. Now, you can go clean up that mess you left in the kitchen." Esme told me.

"Yes ma'am, and thank you." I said.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme went upstairs. I headed into the kitchen, but the mess was not there. So, I turned around to leave, when I ran into Edward.

"Did you do that?" I asked, while pointing to the now clean kitchen.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal." he told me.

"Thanks, I guess, but Esme told me to clean it." I explained.

"Well, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." he said, giving me a mischievous smile.

All of a sudden, he left, and went upstairs. I just stood there, confused, yet ecstatic.

I went over to the front door, and opened it to get fresh air.

A flash of seven vampires swirled around me, making me stop.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air." I explained.

"Next time, have somebody go with you. You're just a newborn, and not able to control yourself. If you smelled a human, well…" Carlisle said.

"You'd go crazy, and track it down. With this, ending in it's death, by your hands." Edward finished.

"More like, by _mouth_!!" Emmett said.

I just glared at him, but I did think that it was funny.

"Tomorrow, I think we should hunt." Carlisle stated.

"Good idea." Edward said.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Come on everybody, let's go get some grub!" Emmett said.

We all left and went into the deep woods.

We were going as fast as lightning, and I being the newest one, was the fastest. I looked at Edward cocky like, and all of a sudden, I rammed into a huge oak tree. I slid down the tree, and was upside down on the ground.

"Well, you might be faster, but you're not brighter." Edward said sarcastically, with a huge smile across his face.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said.

Edward helped me up, and we got down to business. Emmett killed a grizzly bear, and Jasper a male elk. We started on for some more, with me at the lead. When it happened. I got a whiff of something delicious! The smell made me go crazy, and all I wanted, was that creature. I stopped, and tried to figure the direction of the thing. When I found the direction, I went for it.

"Carlisle, she smells a human, STOP HER!!!!" Alice screamed in horror.

Behind me, all seven of them raced to get me. I knew I was getting closer, and I wanted it more than anything else in the world. But, all of a sudden, Edward slammed into me, knocking me down to the floor.

"STOP! LET ME GO! I WANT IT!!" I shouted, wriggling to get free.

Emmett and Jasper held on to my arms, while Edward and Carlisle held my legs. They were making sure I didn't get away.

"Robyn, you need to calm down." Esme told me.

All of them took me back to the house, still holding me tight in their grasps. The whole time, I was still trying to get to that creature, that I craved so desperately.

They put me down, but still holding me. Carlisle came over to me.

"Robyn, you have to settle down, or you're really going to put yourself, and the rest of us in danger. We don't hurt humans, because we think it is wrong. Since, you're part of this family, you have to abide by our wishes. If not, you'll have to go. But, hopefully you'll stay with us." Carlisle told me.

I breathed very deeply, and eventually calmed down. I couldn't even smell or taste the scent of the human even more. After a few more minutes, they let me go. Carlisle said we were going to hunt some more, but not me. He thought I had enough hunting for today. He asked Edward to stay behind, and watch me.

Everybody left, except for me and Edward.

"I don't need a babysitter." I told him.

"Frankly, I think you do, especially after the last ten minutes of what happened." he said.

We just looked at each other for a very long time, until he opened his mouth, and spoke to me.

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard for newborns to control their thirst. I've been there many times myself." he told me.

I looked up into his eyes, and I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I fell in love in that very instant, with Edward Cullen.

"What?" he asked.

I moved closer to him, and kissed him on the mouth. We stopped, and he looked into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." he said.

Then, he kissed me back, and I knew he had the same feelings for me.

The kissing became more intense, and I started to take his shirt off. He stopped me.

"Not yet." he told me.

He gave me one more kiss, and zoomed up to his room. I was about to follow him, when he came back down. He was about to show me something, when…

"STOP, YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR US!!!!!" screamed Alice.

"Oh, god." Edward groaned.

"Edward, what is Alice bunkers about?" Emmett asked.

"Well,…" Edward said.

Edward turned to me, and went down on one knee. I could hear Esme gasp in shocked happiness. In his hands was a beautiful diamond ring, very old, too. It had been his mother's, from his past life.

"Robyn, I've loved you since you tried to fake us out when you were done changing into a vampire. Will you marry me?" he asked me.

I couldn't believe it. I wanted him to love me, but I didn't think he liked me this much. But, nevertheless, I was happy, and I wanted it more than anything.

"I will!" I said.

When I told him my reply, he scoped me up into a huge, loving hug. I knew, in that moment, that I was happy. My second chance had arrived.

Then,…

"Robyn, can I plan you're wedding?!!!" Alice asked.


	2. Wedding Plans

Time had past, and it was getting closer to the wedding. Alice was getting on everybody's nerves, trying to put the wedding together. She actually asked me what kind of lingerie I wanted for the _wedding night_! I just walked off, ignoring her. But, I didn't get away that easily.

"Come on, Robyn, that night will be special. You need the best equipment to surprise Edward." Alice said.

"Alice, take a chill pill!!" I hollered.

She just stormed off, going along with her other plans. I went to go find Edward, who was missing. I turned the corner, and ran right into Rosalie. After the past few weeks, our relationship had not changed. She just glared at me, and walked off.

"Bitch." Rosalie said.

I turned around facing her now turned back.

"What did you just call me?!" I asked.

She just rolled her eyes, and said again…

"Bitch."

At this I jumped on her, and we got in a serious catfight. We rolled around messing up everything in our way.

The rest of the family wandered what the commotion was, and wandered upstairs.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked.

We ignored him and the others, and kept attacking each other.

"Guys stop it, your ruining the wedding decorations!!" Alice screamed in horrified anxiety.

"All right, catfight!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Emmett, this is not the time!" Esme said, with a state of urgency in her voice.

MEANWHILE…

Jasper and Edward had just arrived, and right away, Jasper could feel the tension in the household. Edward heard the thoughts of Rosalie wanting to kill his fiancée. In a panic, he ran upstairs to the scene of the crime, with Jasper at his tail.

When they got upstairs, they witnessed the extreme fight.

"Robyn, Rosalie, stop this nonsense right now!!" Esme begged the two girls.

Suddenly, all the men of the house, grabbed the two fighting girls, and separated them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!!" Edward asked, while struggling to keep Robyn in his grasp.

"Edward, let go, just let me rip her ridiculously blonde hair out of her head." I shouted.

"That is quite enough!" Carlisle barked.

Robyn stopped talking, but continued to try to get free. But, without any luck.

"Carlisle, what is this about?" Jasper asked.

"We don't know, but we found Robyn and Rosalie fighting each other." Carlisle said.

Edward turned Robyn around.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked me.

I felt so embarrassed, but still so mad.

"I went up to find you, when I accidentally ran into Rosalie. That's when she called me a bitch, and glared at me." I explained.

"I've told you before, just ignore her." he stated.

I looked up into his eyes, and forgot everything else.

"Yeah, maybe I should listen to you more." I said.

With me calmed down, everybody turned their attention to Rosalie.

"What?" she asked.

"Rosalie, leave my fiancée alone, or you'll have to deal with me!" Edward said, with seriousness across his beautiful face.

"Hey man, don't go all crazy on my girl like that." Emmett told Edward.

Carlisle put an end to this mayhem.

"ENOUGH!!!" Carlisle shouted.

Everybody in the room, shut up, and looked at their leader.

At this sudden break in the craziness, Jasper sent calming vibes to everybody, while Esme stepped in.

"Okay, Emmett, why don't you take Rosalie, and go up to your room. Edward, you take Robyn and go downstairs." Esme ordered.

"Hey, what about my decorations, they ruined it, and the wedding is in three days?!!" Alice asked.

"Alice come on, why don't we go to our room, and have some fun?!!" Jasper said, while giving extra vibes to his bubbly, yet crazy wife.

"Well, okay!" she said with excitement in her voice.

We didn't see those two for the rest of the night, but we sure did hear them.

THE NEXT DAY 

"Good morning, how was your night?" I asked Alice.

Alice had just arrived downstairs, with a huge smile across her delicate face.

"Fantastic!!" she said. We both laughed.

"I found the perfect little outfit for you, and I know Edward will love it." she said.

"Alice, come on." I groaned.

"What, its either the outfit, or no outfit at all. But, with the outfit on, you'll definitely get the second option too!" she said, with a sly smile on her face.

I smiled at this, and I just gave up, knowing with Alice, no one can never win these things.

I left, and headed upstairs, to see Edward. This time, I didn't run into Rosalie. I went into Edward's bedroom, and sat down beside him.

"Hey, what's up?" he wondered.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you. Also, Alice is being impossible, _again_?" I told him.

He smiled at my statement, knowing exactly what I meant.

"I heard that!" Alice said from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Well, there were some things, I was considering." I said, giving him that you-know-what-I-mean look.

I moved towards him, but then Alice stormed in.

"Alice!" we said together.

"No, you have to wait for the wedding night, or my plans will be ruined." she said in hysterics.

"What plans?" Edward asked.

"Nothing!!" Alice and I said together.

Lucky, Alice and me both blocked our minds from that particular thing, so he wouldn't find out.

"O-kay." he said.

"Um, Alice, could you excuse us, we were kind of busy?" I asked her.

"Well, as long as you don't do _you-know-what_." she stated.

"Where were we?" I asked.

I moved towards him, but he stopped me.

"Come on, what was that really about?" he asked.

"Nothing, you'll find out in a few days." I said.

"Whatever." he said.

After a little silence, we made out the rest of the afternoon, until Emmett stopped us.

"Hey, love birds, stop making out already." he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"One, because everybody can hear you from downstairs, and it's getting on our nerves. Two, Carlisle wants to see you both." he told us.

*^*^*^*^*

Well, that was my second chapter. Thanks to those you reviewed, it was nice to know people liked my story. I wasn't planning to write more, but I think this will be fun. When you finish reading my story, please review. I like to get reviews, to see how my story is to others. I hope you like it, and I'll try to update the third chapter next weekend.


	3. The Wedding

I wondered what Carlisle would want. Maybe it was about the earlier fight, or something more serious.

We followed Emmett downstairs, and entered the dining room.

"Edward, Robyn, please sit down." Carlisle said, while pointing to two chairs.

We walked over, and sat down, while six pairs of eyes were on us.

"Carlisle, what is this about?" Edward asked.

"Well, it is time to discuss the wedding." Carlisle opened.

"Yah, wedding, wedding, wedding!!" Alice chanted excitedly.

Me and Edward sighed with relief.

"Is there anybody you want to invite?" he asked.

"No, just all of you." Edward said.

I glared at Rosalie at this comment, I definitely didn't want her at my wedding.

Edward nudged me, and I looked over at him.

"Stop." he ordered.

I looked over at Carlisle, who was looking at me.

"Now, can we get back to order?" he asked, still looking at me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, the wedding is in two days, and there are some last minute preparations." Carlisle continued.

"You don't have to worry about the decorations, I've got them set!" Alice said, with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes Alice, we've known that for weeks." Edward said.

Everybody smirked .

"Okay, what about the honeymoon." Carlisle asked.

"That should be fun, huh Eddie?" Emmett said, shaking with laughter.

"Hah, hah, very funny." I said.

"Anyways, I was thinking about Isle Esme, for the honeymoon." Edward said.

"No, you can't go there. I saw you two surrounded by a white fairy land!!" Alice said.

"Huh…" Jasper commented.

The meeting ended, and we went on our own ways.

"Edward, I love you." I said, giving him a slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you, too." Edward said.

"Hey, stop it, I've got eyes you know." Emmett said.

"Well, don't look then." I said, kissing Edward another time.

Emmett left with Rosalie by his side.

Edward took my hand, and led me to his room.

We talked about the wedding the rest of the night.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Robyn, the wedding is today, the wedding is today!!" Alice hollered.

"I know Alice, calm down." I told her.

Come on, we have to get to ready." she said.

"But Alice, the wedding is in ten hours, we have plenty of time." I said.

"No we don't, now come on." she said.

She grabbed my arm, and yanked me to the bathroom.

She put my dress on for me, even though I was more than capable. I whined, and whined, but she just ignored me.

"Robyn, hold still, we have to get your hair done," Alice told me.

I tried to get away, but Alice made sure I didn't get loose.

I was in a living hell.

"Edward, save me!!" I screamed through the house.

Edward came up, and tried to come in, but Alice wouldn't hear of it.

"No Edward, the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck." Alice stated.

"Why don't you get ready. Unless you want to wait for me to help you." Alice said.

"Um,…" Edward said.

I heard him walk away from the door, and go into his bedroom. So much for his help.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath.

MANY, MANY HOURS LATER

"There, I think I got it perfect." Alice said.

"It's about time!!" I choked out.

"Well, it is your wedding day, you should be more happy." she told me.

"I am happy, but all of this is a little ridiculous." I said.

"Pish-posh. Anyways, you let me do the wedding plans." she reminded me.

"Fine, lets go." I said.

Me and Alice left the bathroom. Alice stopped me, to make sure everybody else was ready for the ceremony to begin.

I looked at Edward's door, and it was open. I went to his room, but he wasn't there. So, I turned around, and there was Esme.

"Oh." I said, kind of startled.

"You look beautiful darling!" Esme said lovingly.

"Thanks." I said shyly, slightly embarrassed.

I looked into the mirror beside me, and there I saw a sight. Alice out did herself on me, if that's even possible.

My wedding dress was strapless, with a long train, and the chest portion of the dress was all beaded. The rest of the dress flowed all the way to the ground, but the dress was all scrunched up, beautifully. I loved it, it was definitely the perfect wedding dress!

"Well, well, well, someone cleaned up nicely!" Emmett said, while coming over to us.

I snickered at him. He could be such a goof-ball sometimes.

"I'm ready, when you are." I told them.

"Okay, we'll go downstairs, and wait for you." Esme informed me.

They left, with me standing there nervous as hell. I wanted Edward more than anything, I was just afraid of making a fool of myself.

"You look beautiful!" Carlisle said.

"Ah!!" I said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle to." he said.

"It's okay, I was just thinking. I didn't hear you come up." I said.

"Well, if it is okay, I was hoping to walk you down the aisle. I've walked my other two daughters down the aisle at their weddings. So…" he said, waiting for my answer.

"Carlisle, I would love that." I told him.

"Great." he said.

I went over to him, and gave him a huge bear-like hug. But, Emmett still holds the record for giving the best bear hugs ever!

As we headed down the long staircase, I knew the moment was coming. I was finally going to have Edward, my Edward. And then, I saw everything Alice had done. It was completely gorgeous, and I couldn't believe this was my wedding!

"Wow, this is amazing!" I gasped to Carlisle.

He chuckled, holding my hand.

We reached the landing of the staircase, and I saw him.

Edward was in his black tuxedo, looking amazingly sexy. Jasper was on Edward's side, acting as Edward's best man. Alice was opposite the boys. She made herself my maid-of-honor, but I was fine with that. Esme and Rosalie were in the audience; Esme was smiling, and Rosalie had a blank look on her face. I wasn't going to let Rosalie ruin this wonderful day for me. I didn't see Emmett, and I was wondering where he was.

Esme got up, and walked over to a cd player. She pressed play, and then sat back down while the wedding music started up.

Carlisle squeezed my hand, and we started down the long aisle. We reached Edward, and Carlisle let go my hand, giving me a kiss on the cheek. As Carlisle went to sit beside Esme, Edward took my hand in his.

"You are stunning!" he told me.

"I love you." I said, a huge smile across my immortal face.

Just then, Emmett came into the room, dressed in a preacher's outfit. What was he doing?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sign of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" he paused, and winked at me. I chuckled to myself.

A LITTLE BIT LATER

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Robyn Leigh Temple to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, always, I do." Edward stated.

"And do you Robyn Leigh Temple take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony?…

"I do." I said.

Alice came over, and handed me Edward's ring, while Jasper went to Edward, and gave him my ring.

"Repeat after me." Emmett told Edward.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Emmett said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Edward repeated, while sliding the ring on my finger.

Emmett turned his attention to me, and said…

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated, putting Edward's ring on his finger.

"Now, if there is anybody who doesn't believe these two should be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Emmett continued.

Rosalie was about to say something, when Carlisle put his hand over her mouth.

"Well, I now indeed pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Emmett said happily.

Me and Edward looked at each other for a brief second, and I felt so happy. Then we leaned forward, our lips meeting for the first time as a married couple.

Esme played the music again, and we walked back down the long aisle together to finish the ceremony.

Everybody gathered around us, giving us hugs and kisses. Well, except Rosalie, who was still sitting in her seat, not moving a inch.

Then, Alice pushed me and Edward out of the house, and into a car.

"Get your immortal butts to your honeymoon!" she said.

We got in the car, and headed to our destination, Isle Esme.

*^*^*^*^*

Hey, my wonderful readers, I'm really sorry I haven't written in forever, but I had a case of writer's block. But, today, I sat down, and finished it. I'm happy with it, and I hope you enjoy it immensely. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated. So, thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I love all you guys!!


	4. Bedtime

**Chapter 4**

Edward ripped my dress off, and laid me on the bed. He was all over me, yet I enjoyed it immensely. He sure was a horny vampire!

"So, Mrs. Cullen, how are you doing?" he asked, using my brand new name.

"Fine, Mr. Cullen." I said.

He smiled, and came after me.

His hands were on my face, but slide down my strong body. I wish I could blush, but at last, I was immortal.

Then, it happened. He entered me, and we both lost our virginities.

He went in and out several times, each time better than the last.

I loved it! And frankly, Edward was _very_ good at sex.

After about, oh… six hours, we resurfaced, and took a breather.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" I said, enthusiasm spread across my face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." he stated.

We got up, even though I was still clinging to him, and walked over to the balcony. But, when we got up, white feathers fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh well, um…" he started.

"What?" I asked.

"You kind of attacked the pillows, and made the feathers bust out." he explained.

"Oh!!" I said, incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm thinking this is what Alice meant by a "White fairy land". I don't think she got enough concentration, and she missed the whole picture." my husband said.

"Well, that's embarrassing." I stated.

MANY DAYS LATER

The honeymoon was drawing to a end, and me and Edward were having the time of our lives. We went snorkeling, without the snorkel masks, and saw dolphins. Even though when we got close to the mammals, they hauled their fins out of there!

The sun was setting, and I was admiring the beautiful scene before me.

"Wow!" I said.

Then, I was scooped up into Edward's arms, his smiling face radiant.

"What're you looking at?" he asked.

"The magical sunset." I said.

"It is very beautiful, but not as beautiful as my wife." he said.

"Oh, really." I said.

"Without a doubt." he said.

He carried me back to the cottage, and we didn't come out for several hours.

HOURS LATER

"It's time to go back home dear." Edward said, caressing my cheek.

"I wish we could stay longer." I replied.

"I know, but I have things to do back in Forks." he said, getting up, and dressing himself.

"Edward…" I whined.

"Come on, get dressed." he interrupted.

"Okay, but since you're making me go back now…" I began.

"Yes…?" he urged.

"Will you dress me?" I asked, a smile moving across my face.

He smiled back and walked over to me.

A LITTLE WHILE LONGER

On the run home, Edward promised to make love to me when we got back home. I would make sure he held that promise!

Before I knew it, we were back home, and Alice was running out of the house, flanked by the rest of the family.

"Robyn, Edward, welcome home!!" she said enthusiastically.

Everybody, except Rosalie, gave me and Edward hugs and kisses.

Emmett was the last, and I could tell he was holding something inside him.

"What Emmett?" I asked.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Spit it out." I told him.

"Trust me Hon, you don't what to know." Edward said.

"Yes I do, and you better tell me Emmett." I said.

Then, he started to speak.

"How was the sex?" Emmett finally asked, laughing ridiculously.

I just stood there, to embarrassed to answer him. There was no way in hell I was going to share my sex life, especially with Emmett!

But, Emmett deduced my silence, as meaning we had _a lot _of sex.

"Alright Eddie boy!!" he said.

If I could blush, I would have.

"It should have been good, that's what whores do best." Rosalie said crudely.

"Go to hell!" I shouted, lunging towards her.

Edward pulled me back, and ran me upstairs.

"Forget about her." he said.

"Anyways, I don't know about you, but I think I should fulfill my promise." he said.

When he said that, I let my anger diminish, and laid down on the bed.

Edward came over, completely naked, while starting to take my clothes off.

"OH!!" I said.

*^*^*^*^*^*

I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long, but I was stressing over SOL's and now final exams are coming up. But, I only have five days left of school, and I'll post chapter 5 as soon as I can. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy my story.


End file.
